Wild Night
by DaphneRene
Summary: FAGE 11 for Ankita Kaul/Ninkita. Prompt Wild Night video by Van Morrison and the waltz. To win the ultimate dare challenge against her best friend Rose, Bella has to seduce the most uptight guy she knows. Volvo sedan driving, bow tie wearing, Pharmacist Edward Cullen is in her crosshairs. Opposites may attract but can they last long term? AH, lemon. EXB
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 11**

**Title: **Wild Night

**Written for: **Ankita Kaul/Ninkita

**Written By: **DaphneRene

**Rating: **M

**Prompt used: 'Wild Night' Video by Van Morrison and Waltz Dancing.**

**Summary:** To win the ultimate dare challenge against her best friend Rose, Bella has to seduce the most uptight guy she knows. Volvo sedan driving, bow tie wearing, Pharmacist Edward Cullen is in her crosshairs.

In high school, Edward was her friend Alice's brother and the biggest geek she knew. And hidden under his geek wrapper, she also knew he was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. Then he was off limits, but now seducing him could win her some prize money and fulfill a dream of traveling Europe.

After one Wild Night will Edward be worth giving up her dream? Opposites may attract, but in the end, could a long-term relationship really be possible?

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

I give Riley one last wave as I head to the abandoned warehouse. Rose's text, it couldn't have come at a better time. Riley—my best friend, he wants benefits…me not so much—has been getting on my nerves. I get that familiar itch that drives me to walk faster with each step.

Funny thing is that Riley got to pick the movie last night, and he picked Fight Club. What Rose has started is like a girl's version. Much like the difference between cats and dogs, our little version of screw society is not so violent, and more like _Mr. Toad's Wild Ride_. Yes, I now live in Southern California and Disneyland is my reference for most things. I've embraced it just like I have learned that In-N-Out Burger is the best burger in the world. It's true.

Anyway, back to Rose. I met her over a year ago, we both were working at some blood-sucking corporation, completely miserable. After sitting across from each other in the lunchroom each day for over a month, Rose befriended me. Later she admitted she recognized the bored hollow look in my eyes like she was in front of a mirror. That's when she pitched me QMF.

The woman is a genius. QMF stands for Quittitch Mind F#ck. When she explained what it was, I wasn't sure if I wanted to hug her because she was a fellow Harry Potter junkie or that her version of what some among us explain as Female Fight Club was the most brilliant idea I've ever heard.

The next day we both quit our jobs and cashed out what we had in sick days, vacation, and retirement. We put $10K in a bank account and she offered up the new Subaru Impreza her ex-boyfriend bought her.

Over time, we found some others, like us, who were sick of their hollow lives. I was twenty-five and acted like I was forty-five. No offense to people that age, my mom is that age, and she is one of the freest spirits I've ever met. Charlie blames her for my couch surfing, no job lifestyle. Jesus, if he knew about QMF he'd have a heart attack.

I tried to explain to him how I went from working my butt off in college to working and killing myself for some asshat male executives who treated their employees like shit. He shook his head and stated in a career cop authoritative voice that it wasn't normal. We Swan's are workers. He didn't say, but I know he was thinking, again. I had too much Renee in me. I told him it wasn't a permanent thing. Once QMF had a last girl standing, Rose and I both agreed it'd be over. And yes, Rose and I assumed one of us would triumph as the winner. I want that money. First, a trip around Europe and then I'll drive that Subaru to all the places in the US I've always wanted to visit. Giving her as little details as possible, I told Renee about QMF and she gave me a one-word answer. 'Bravo.'

I walk into the warehouse and only see Rose. "Where is everyone else?"

She takes a drag of her cigarette and shrugs, "well, Kate tapped out and Irina fell in love." She points to our message board and sure enough, their names are crossed out.

"No shit," I motion for her to give me one of her cigarettes. I don't normally partake in this habit, but damn this is now the QMF final.

"It's just the two of us now, kid."

"Yep." I'm dying to ask, but I don't want to look nervous about our final QMF task. Rose is devious, and she comes up with the wildest shit.

"From the beginning, I always knew it would be the two of us." She blows out her smoke and looks out the window. She looks back at me with that same gritty look in her eye. "Let the most determined girl win."

"So what crazy QMF plot do you have for us today?"

She pulls out a thick piece of paper, an antiqued brown that almost resembles animal skin. It has a red satin ribbon tied around it. "Take a look." She tosses it to me.

I unroll the scroll-like paper. My heart pounding so heavy I feel it in my ears like the beat of a drum. In perfect calligraphy script it reads:

_The final QMF is Simple. Seduce the most uptight man (or woman) you know._ _The challenge will last three days/nights. To prove the deed was done, provide one pair of cum-soaked skivvies (or panties). Each participant will need to provide the details of their target to the others. Once every participant has gotten their mark agreed to by the group, the challenge begins. After three nights meet back here by 4 pm with your evidence._

My target comes into my mind immediately. Now to get Rose to sign off.

"So," Rose squints at me, takes a final drag of her cigarette, and stamps it out with the toe of her boot. "Who you got?"

"Edward Cullen." I thank the gods of wine and hot men that I never mentioned him by name to Rose. One drunken night when planning some of the QMF challenges, back when we had a full house of twelve, we sat around and talked about the one that got away, or in my case the one I never had.

With a bored expression, she motions for me to give her the deets. "He's Alice's brother." She smiles. Even though Alice was never part of QMF, she partied with us a few times. Alice always had a tale of her twin brother, her complete opposite. "He's a pharmacist and wears a bowtie daily. In high school, he would never share his Chapstick, not even with the girls he dated. He drives a silver Volvo sedan and despite having the most beautiful natural sex hair, he spends extra time every morning to slick it back so he can look professional to his customers."

She sniggers. "He sounds almost as good as mine." With a similar expression she gave me, I motion for her to spill. "Emmett McCarthy. He was the president of the frat I was a little sister for and Royce's former best friend."

That gets my attention. Royce was a Grade-A physically abusive asshole. He moved across the country after Rose and I took baseball bats to his precious sports car and threatened to have him arrested if he didn't leave Los Angeles; otherwise, I'd march over to his house this minute and do to him what he used to do the Rose. See as part of QMF, we don't hurt others, but we sure have hell figured out how to defend ourselves. Rose swore she'd never let another man hurt her. She and I took Krav Maga. It's not a martial art and there's only one rule: survive.

"And Emmett doesn't have the same tendencies towards woman as Royce?" I ask with a snarl imagining all the ways to kick Royce's ass.

Rose shakes her head and looks at the cracked, oil-stained floor of our QMF warehouse. "No." She looks at me and frowns. "There's a reason he and Royce are no longer friends and it has to do with the way he treated me."

I nod. My throat tight thinking about what Rose went through when she was with Royce. She would never give me the full the story, but I'd get bits and pieces when we were on one of our benders. "So you and Emmett…you…never."

"No," she shakes her head, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. I've never seen her cry. "I mean the attraction I think was always there, but no…" She looks down and traces a circle pattern in the gravel on the warehouse floor. "Emmett was always so focused on his career."

"In college. As a frat president?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Emmett was a football player. Despite being the frat president he never drank. He was always working out. Did everything right. All he ever wanted to do was play professionally." She shakes her head like she's trying to forget bad memories. "He would have never been the star of the team, but he would have been one of those consistent players that showed up every day, kept his head down, and worked harder than anyone." She grins. "They used to say he was always the first on the field and the last off of it. Real committed you know?"

I don't, not really, but I nod my head because I can picture it. Picture him. The way she describes him. This is serious for her. I wonder if she'll send me a heart emoji by the end of this challenge showing she fell in love like some of the others. That would be fine with me. I want that ten thousand dollars and that car. I want to travel. No, not a want. A need. Staying here, in one, place for so long is like wearing that itchy sweater my grams knitted me. It was the most beautiful color and design, but the yarn she used irritated the crap out of me. I still wore it. It made her smile, but towards the end of her life, I hated it. I dreaded when I'd see her and feel obligated to wear it. The day we cremated gram I said a prayer and lit that sweater up in flames.

"Then he got hurt," Rose says pulling me from my memories.

"Did he ever get to the NFL?"

"No." She sucks in a deep breath. "The second to last game of our senior year he hurt his back. Career ending injury. He finished school, but the last party of the year, when Royce was giving me shit for some guy flirting with me, Emmett punched him." A sinister smile transforms her model-like face. "Right on the button. Once perfect punch. Knocked him out. Emmett looked right at me and said these amazing words. I think after all these years I finally listened to them. They're what finally gave me the courage to leave."

"What did he say?" My stomach is in knots thinking about what she had to go through with Royce.

"He said, _'You may not believe it now, but one day you will. You deserve better. You are better.'_ He walked out of that frat house never to return and didn't speak to Royce…or me again."

"Shit, that's some story." But I'm not quite getting it. "So what makes him the most unattainable guy around?"

"Emmett grew up poor, really poor. He was a down-to-earth guy. I don't think he ever really fit in with Royce and the rest. They saw money like water from a faucet that never shut off. Unlike them, Emmett always had to work for everything." The more I hear of Emmett McCarthy, the more I like him. "I overheard him one time say that the only way out of a bad situation is hard work," she laughs without humor. "He's the reason I stayed in such a shitty job for so long. I thought working hard, no matter how miserable, I would be able to one day get the courage to leave Royce."

I nod and now it's my turn bust out a sinister smile. Memories of Rose and I quitting our shitty corporate jobs and her leaving Royce.

"He's now a sports agent, works all the time." She starts ticking off on her fingers. "No social media, no girlfriend, and he doesn't spend any money." She looks thoughtful. "He seems like the guy who maybe will work really hard until he's like thirty and then settle down, buy a house, fall in love, and have kids." She gives me one of those determined Rose looks. "I've reached out to him a few times via email. Let him know I left Royce. He told me congratulations, but the conversations in the emails stalled out."

"You want him."

"I always have." She sneers at me. "And you want Edward. Alice and her drunk mouth told me that much."

I rub my forehead to hide my lying face. "Edward is hot," I say, nonchalantly. "Always has been. Yes, it's true I've lusted after him. The idea of seducing the stuffy guy who you know probably wears the most boring underwear has always been a challenge for me." I shrug like I'm not imaging what he looks like in his lackluster underwear. I can't wait to get my hands on him, tousle his luscious hair, and sex it up.

I can't let on that my Edward is like her Emmett, I know Rose and her competitive side; I need to win this. Rose wants to win for her ego. I want to win to travel. Italy, Scotland, France…all of them. They're waiting for me. Like Renee, I don't want to be tied down.

I was five when Renee packed up the old Chevy truck her dad gave her. I remember Charlie and her fighting. He used the tied down comment and I'll never forget Renee's response. _'Why in the hell would a person like me, who just wants to see the world, want to be tied down to this wet, cold, and miserable place. Bye Charlie. You and Forks can kiss my ass.' _After that Mom and I never stayed in one place for more than a year. I've been in Los Angeles for four and a half years. I need out.

"Fine." She narrows her eyes like her internal bullshit meter might not be working right. "I'll accept Edward and his lame ass bowties." She sniffs. "We'll see if you can get some of those boring underwear cum soaked."

I square my shoulders. "Oh, I'll bring it. And I'll accept Mr. Workaholic." I snigger. "He really chapped your ass. The only guy you want is too busy to notice what a catch you are." She narrows her eyes. I learned a long time ago the only way to keep Rose on my good side is to give her compliments while I mess with her.

"Don't worry. I'll bring it. Never bet against me, Bella."

Shit, I will never learn. She looks way too determined now. "What if it's a tie?"

"Then we go into a QMF Sudden Death Round."

I nod and don't dare ask. I can't even imagine what her wild ass brain would come up with.

"Good luck." I give her a wink and a finger point.

"Silly Bella. I don't need luck." She gestures towards her flawless body. I don't know why she doesn't model. I internally wince. Actually, I do know why. The scars Royce gave her. _Asshole._ "I have all the assets I need right here."

She blows me a kiss and I walk toward the bus stop. Once QMF starts, we can't help each other. So no asking for a ride. I ring Alice.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?"

I hear Jasper playing guitar in the background. "I need to call in that favor you owe me."

There's a rare pause between us. "Okay," Alice's voice shakes.

"Don't worry, I won't ask you to kill somebody and bury the body for me." She gives me a nervous chuckle. She's heard about some of our QMF hijinks. "I just need a place to stay starting tomorrow, in Seattle, three nights."

"You want me to call my permanent stick up his ass brother?"

"Yes."

She sighs, "I think I'd rather kill someone and bury the body."

"Just handle it, Alice. It's important."

"Okay, but only because I owe you."

I put Alice on speaker, open my browser, and confirm the bus schedule. "Thanks, Alice. Tell Mr. Bowtie I'll show up bright and early tomorrow." I hang up and use some money out of my sad excuse of a bank account to buy a bus ticket. I better win this, my bank account won't make it through a sudden death round. If I get a job that would result in a QMF forfeit. We've lost a few of the original twelve to the man.

I put my earbuds in, board the bus to Union Station so I can catch the greyhound to Seattle, and crank some angry music. _You can do this, Bella._


	2. Chapter 2

After the Uber drops me off I send Edward a text. _Hey Edward. I'm at your house. Alice said to text you._

He texts right back. _Hi Bella. I'm at work, but there is a key hidden under the garden gnome with the purple hat._

Yes, because everyone has a collection of garden gnomes with different color hats. _Dork._

Edward's condo is pretty much what I expected. Completely spotless, sparse yet classic furnishings, and smells just like him. I swear he has the best scent. When I think of him, it's the first thing that comes to mind. In high school when I used to spend the night over at the Cullen's, I'd always find an excuse not to borrow Alice's clothes and highjack one of Edward's threadbare t-shirts instead. He has impeccable taste in music and had an affinity for band t-shirts. Some even vintage.

He has a ton of music and the most amazing entertainment system I've ever seen. I blast music as I snoop. Nothing really worth looking at or he knew I was coming and hid all the incriminating evidence. Not sure how I feel about that; however, what shocks me about his place is how little food he has. I'm assuming he eats before he comes home or orders in.

I used some of my limited funds to order groceries. If Edward cannot cook, then I can seduce him by way of his stomach. He might be uptight, but he's still a man. Over the years Renee dated several men until she fell madly in love with a much younger, mediocre, semi-pro baseball player named Phil Dwyer. One of my favorites before Phil was Alistair. He's an amazing chef who's seen the world cooking in various places earning money to keep traveling from place to place. He taught me how to cook and also is the one who planted the seed about traveling my way through Europe.

When I win, and I will win, I will use the initial ten thousand to get to Europe and hit the key places I want to see. Then I'll work as either kitchen or wait staff. I know I won't be able to work legally, but Alistair gave me some contacts so I could make cash under the table. Work some, save, travel, repeat. Before Alistair dated Renee, he did this for several years. Now he owns a restaurant in Manhattan.

All guys love pizza and with the amount that Alice, Edward, and I ate when Esme and Carlisle would have a date night, I know just what to make. Three different types of flatbreads; sausage with red sauce, a BBQ chicken, and to be a little risqué a pear, caramelized onion, with goat cheese. Top that off with a big salad and Edward Cullen should be a happy camper. I make some oatmeal and chocolate chip cookies for dessert and pick out a foreign film. The last one is a gut hunch, but I figure it will be something he'll like.

After showering I do my hair and makeup, just enough so it doesn't look like I'm trying too hard. When I hear the garage door, I pull the flatbreads out of the oven.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Edward." I'm greeted with a loose and semi-awkward hug. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here." I cross my heart. "I swear I won't get in your way and it will be three days max."

"Okay." Brushing his hair back with his hands, god forbid he lets it go squirrelly, he gives me a hesitant smile. "What smells so good? Did you order pizzas?"

With a proud smile, I pull him into the kitchen. "I did one better. I made you some flatbreads, but yeah, they're like pizzas."

His eyes brighten. "Really?" Looking at me with some awe, he says, "Wow, I remember you couldn't boil water. I used to have to show you and Alice how to make mac n' cheese back in the day."

"High school was a long time ago. People change. Grow." I catch him looking at some of my assets that have grown since high school.

With a shy smile, he says, "I see that." Throat clearing. "You look good Bella." He loosens his ridiculous bowtie. "Can I shower real quick?" He points to a drawer next to the oven. "There's a food warmer. Why don't you pick some wine? I'll be right back."

I pick a bottle of mild red, thinking it would go with all the food and the raspberry vinaigrette I tossed on the salad. I give it about five minutes, set the table, and cut up the flatbreads. My senses are on overload when Edward trots down the stairs. If I thought he smelled amazing normally, he is downright orgasmic right out of the shower. Yes, I will be using some of that body wash before I leave.

Wearing one of his vintage rock t-shirts, sleep pants, and some black sippers, he jesters for me to sit down. "Nice wine." He goes to open it. "You could have opened it."

"I wanted to make sure it wasn't for something special." Or someone special. He had some more expensive bottles in his wine fridge, but this one is by no means cheap. "Mmmm," he moans around a big bite of the meat flatbread. "You must have gotten groceries. I can't cook worth shit and there's zero food in this house."

"I had some stuff delivered." I sip wine and try to chill. _You can do this, Bella. _"I figured it's the least I could do for letting me crash here."

"I was actually pretty shocked when Alice called." He toggles his head back and forth like he's trying to figure something out. "I don't think I've seen you since senior year of college, catch me up with what you've been doing and why you're visiting Seattle? Alice said you moved away."

I hold my finger up indicating I need a minute. When he started with his questions, I took a huge bite so I could get my thoughts categorized. I perform best during QMF challenges when I improv my answers.

"I live in Los Angeles. I became a technology project manager after college; however, that got very stressful so I quit a little over a year ago. I've been doing some contract work since." That's a stretch, but not a total lie. I stare into his deep green eyes so he knows I'm being sincere. "And I'm in Seattle for my next contract job." Which, would be you.

He nods. "Alice hasn't told me much." He looks apologetic. "Usually when she's around, she's arguing with my mom." He purses his lips. "Mom doesn't feel that blogging about her boyfriend's band touring is a real job."

I return the nod. "That's understandable, but keep in mind Jasper's band is getting pretty famous and I'm sure he'll have plenty of money to take care of her."

Edward sighs, "That's if he marries her and doesn't leave her for one of those band groupies." It's like he's regurgitating Esme's words.

"Jasper is totally devoted to Alice." I take a sip of wine to settle my bite-y tone. "He'd never hurt her." I shrug. "And maybe marriage isn't for everyone."

Edward leans forward like I'm the most fascinating thing in his pristine house. "And is marriage for you, Bella?"

No. But that's not what he wants to hear. "If the right guy came along, I think I could commit to a partnership." Not sure if marriage is necessary, but hopefully that answer mollifies him.

"Enough about Alice." He sips the delicious wine. "Sounds like you're doing well." He again checks my assets, this time not trying to cover up his ogling. The wine must give him some courage. I don't have Rose's body, but if I do say so myself, I have filled out in all the right places. Nice that he's noticed. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." I feel my face flush. I swear I haven't blushed since high school when I heard Edward jacking it in the bathroom down the hall from Alice's room.

"So this contract job in Seattle. Will you have to move here?"

"No, it's more a short term thing. I'll be interviewing while I'm here and if it goes well, it should be very lucrative." Ten thousand dollars and a Subaru Impreza.

"I see." He looks down at his food and I his shoulders sag a bit. _Is he upset?_ "Oh!" He snaps his fingers like he's just remembered something. "I hate to be a bad host, but I have a thing tomorrow night."

"A _thing_?"

He rubs the back of his neck. I played enough poker with him to know this is one of his tells. "Yeah, it's a Pride and Prejudice, waltzing party."

I sip my wine and inspect him. He's being serious. "You know that is one of Alice's favorite books and movie."

"I thought you also had a thing for Jane Austen?"

I did, but only because I used to fantasize about Edward being Mr. Darcy. In high school, Alice and I used to fight with him non-stop and it always reminded me of how Elizabeth and Darcy sparred.

"So you like to dance?" I imagine him twirling around in his bowtie.

"You remember my mom?"

"Uh, yeah." She used to force dance classes on Alice. She also taught etiquette classes in Forks of all places. "And how are your parents doing these days?" I change the subject so I can strategize how to get a sick invite to this PNP dance party.

He tells me about his parents. How Esme decorated his place. There's little mention of Alice. Since high school, she has spent hardly any time at home or with her parents. They never approved of her choices and I always resented how much crap they gave Alice and compared her to Edward, the chosen one.

We watch a movie. He says its ladies' choice so I choose _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_ instead of the foreign film I originally scoped out. He's never seen it and actually compliments me on my selection. He seems to enjoy the movie. After our second bottle of wine, I can tell he has his buzz on. That's when I go in for the kill.

"Watching this movie makes me wonder about this party tomorrow night."

"It's a friend…Tanya."

"She sounds like she might be more than a friend?"

He tries to hide his grimace. "Uh, I think she might want to be…more. Her best friend is dating this guy I play poker with." He runs his finger on the top of his lip. "She asked him to invite me."

"Do you like her?"

He looks away and I can see tops of his ears tinge pink. "I don't know." He shrugs. "She's pretty, but I've never been very good at dating."

Yeah, he hasn't. He took Lauren Mallory to the prom and when she tried to make a move on him he got nervous and threw up all over her dress.

"I thought things got better for you in college?"

"They did, but I still…I'm just awkward." I always wanted to help him out in college, even high school, by having sex with him, but every time I tried to flirt he looked like he was going to throw up on me.

"Well, maybe you could ask me to come with you. You seem more comfortable around me?" And I'll show Tanya that Mr. Bowtie is mine.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. You're letting me stay here. Helping me out."

"Tanya ordered me a suit. Maybe I could call her and see where they're getting their dresses."

"I actually have some contacts here in Seattle at UDub that I think could help me get a period dress."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." He stands and flicks off the TV. "Well, I've got an early morning so I can get out of the pharmacy in time to get home and ready for the party." He looks rumpled and runs long fingers through his hair.

"Bella, as much as I love you for wanting to help me, I'm no longer the nerdy kid from Forks High who needs help to get a date to prom. I appreciate your concern, but I do alright by myself." He crosses his arms over his chest. I would say he was mad, but he has an adorable smirk on his face. "However, if you want to go to this Pride and Prejudice Ball for something to do, you're more than welcome." He scratches his for forehead. "Unless you have commitments with your contract work?"

"I'll be free tomorrow night and I would like to go if that's okay." Why do I feel like Edward Cullen just took me down a notch? _Dammit._

He nods and a confident grin replaces the soft, innocent smile I'm used to. "You have everything you need?"

"Yeah, Esme did a great job with the guest room." She does everything to the nines. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night."

Edward 1. Bella a big fat 0.


	3. Chapter 3

Sucking in a breath and squaring my shoulders, I'm ready to present myself to Edward. I texted him that I was getting ready because I wanted that awe factor when he first sees me. My college friend, Erik, well Erika now, works at UDub's theater department and she lent me this dress.

I scored with a deep blue high-waisted dress made of crushed velvet and satin. I went with some high-heeled laced boots, awesome but not really true to the period. My hair is up in Elizabeth Bennet fashion with some pearls placed throughout the updo and some strategically placed tight curls that will look nice when I dance. I also have on my power panties. Rose's idea. During QMF we wear designer panties that could bring an army brigade to their knees—her words.

There's a light tap on the guest room door. "Bella, are you almost ready?"

"Yes, give me two seconds." I grab the period necklace and open the door. When Edward sees me his eyes pop and his porn-like jaw goes slack. YASS! Exactly the reaction I wanted.

"Wow…you look amazing."

Raising my head in a regal fashion I respond channeling Elizabeth Bennet. "Thank you." I inspect him. He looks exactly like Mr. Darcy from the BBC version of the Pride and Prejudice. It's Alice's favorite version so I've watched it countless times with her. "I must say, you as well look rather dashing, Mr. Darcy."

He gives me a tight-lipped smile, his eyes giving nothing away, and offers me his arm. "Shall we?"

"Oh yes, please, but first can you help me with this necklace?"

With a heavy look that causes him to gulp I hand him the necklace, turn around, and pull the few dangling curls out of the way. I feel his breath on the back of my neck. I close my eyes and focus as his warm fingers fiddle with the necklace clasp. He tries his best not to touch me, but it's like the electricity flowing through us tickles my skin. I take a deep breath and try to focus. I can't let a longtime crush and attraction to him distract me from the task at hand. _Stay focused._

Three things I know for sure. 1) Falling deeply and madly in love with Edward Cullen would be as easy as breathing. 2) He is the most attractive person I've ever met inside and out. 3) There is no way Edward and I could ever work. We are complete opposites in everyway. Ours would not be one of those endearing meet cute, opposites attract love affairs. As Yoda would say, different at the core we are. I channel the desire I feel for him and focus.

"Thank you." I turn and adjust his period bowtie, of course. "You ready?"

"Yes." I take his arm and he leads me to the silver Volvo chariot.

…

I have to give it to Tanya Volturi; she throws a great period ball. Her father has a large mansion on the outskirts of Seattle and they have transformed this place to be a perfect English ballroom. Edward's poker buddy, Peter, and his wife, Charlotte whisked him away the second we arrived. Charlotte is Tanya Volturi's BFF. _Awesome._

I'm giving my temper some time to marinade with a few fingers of whiskey before I make my move. Flirting with the bartender, I sip my drink and bide my time. That's when Tanya comes by to scope out her competition.

"Hello." She elegantly holds out her gloved hand. "I'm Tanya Volturi. You're Bella, Alice's friend from high school?"

I give her a brusque handshake and we size each other up. "Yes, hello, it's nice to meet you." I gesture around the grand room. "This party is amazing. Congratulations on such a successful event."

"Thank you." She holds her hand to her décolleté. "I watched _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_ and it inspired me to have a ball." She giggles and covers her mouth like a delicate lady would do in the Georgian era. "Sans the zombies. And I've always wanted to waltz at a party, so voilà, here we are."

"So you've never seen the non-zombie version of the movie or read the book?"

"No, but I have read _Little Women_," she tries to defend herself.

"Okay?" Random. God how I wish Alice was here to rip her historicalness to shreds. "Just a little fun fact for you. The waltz is a lovely dance; however, in the mov,ie they did more of an English country dance or a Cotillion."

She looks at me like I asked her to explain the plot of Interstellar. "But I learned the waltz," she pouts.

"So let's waltz." I point the guy I've been targeting to put my plan in place. "Who is that fine specimen of a gentleman over there?"

She follows my finger and smiles. "That would be Mr. James Smythe. He works for my father." She lets out a sigh, "I was worried you were after Edward."

"No, Edward is just my host for the next few days." And my target of seduction to win QMF.

"That is a relief because you look amazing." She admires my period clothes. "Just as beautiful as Elizabeth Bennet."

"Thank you." I nod. "And might I say you are just as beautiful as the fair Jane Bennet." I nod my head towards James. "Why don't you introduce me to James, you can grab Edward and we can waltz." And be historically as inaccurate as my shoes and thong.

I feel Edward's eyes on me as I waltz perfectly with James. "You are an amazing dancer," he compliments. "Where did you learn?"

"My friend and I took dance lessons this past year." I shrug and let James dip me. Confirmed, Edward is glaring at us. "Kind of a bucket list thing." I don't mention Esme Cullen's finishing school and in all honesty, Alice and I messed around so much during those classes I don't remember much except for Esme being constantly pissed at us.

"How about you?"

"My mother. She always said a gentleman should know how to treat a lady, make a living, and be a good dancer." He smiles sadly and I feel his mother is no longer with us. "She always used to say that chivalry never goes out of style."

"She sounds like a smart lady."

"She was."

"I'm sorry. It's sounds like she was an amazing woman and with your expert dancing skills I'm assuming a great mother."

"Thanks." He clears his throat. "She would have liked you."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you are beautiful, smart, and I can tell a little devious." He smirks. "Her ingredients for a perfect woman."

"Thank you." I look down and try not to blush for the second time in a matter of days.

"So tell me."

I look back at his sky-blue eyes. He really is an attractive guy. If Edward Cullen weren't in the room, he'd be the most attractive guy here. "What?"

"Why is Edward Cullen giving me death glares?"

"Oh," I shrug. "He's just protective. I grew up with his sister. We were best friends and pretty much went out of our way to drive Edward nuts."

"His twin sister, Alice?"

"The one and only." I feel a little off balance at his knowledge, but don't dare let my steps slip. "How do you know her?"

"I don't, not personally. Edward has mentioned her. We're in a weekly poker game." He looks around the mansion. "Right here actually, Aro Volturi hosts us."

"Sounds fun."

His smugness is palatable. "It is fun. Edward is not the best poker player. Let's just say that he and a few of the other guys paid for my trip to St. Bartz this year."

My protective hackles go up and James's shininess just dulled three-fold. Confidence I can handle. Cocky…not so much.

"I guess I'll have to give Edward a few poker tips," I return that devilish smirk. "Next year he can be the one in St. Bartz. Maybe if I teach him everything I know he'll take me with him." Seductive and sexy siren Bella has just entered the building. "I have this new white bikini I've been dying to wear."

James's mouth hangs open. "I didn't mean to offend you or Edward." His tone is equal parts defensive and apologetic.

"No worries."

"May I cut in?" Edward is at my ear. I step away from James and Edward locks our pinkies together. I can't control the goose bumps that trail up my arm and heat my cheeks.

"Of course," James nods and they size each other up. I feel if we were really in the old English countryside they might dual or fence or something. "Bella." James takes the hand that is not pinkie locked with Edward and kisses it. "See you soon." He gives Edward a warning glance and strides off.

I pretend like that little battle of wills didn't occur and fall into step with Edward. Dancing with James was like drinking good coffee. Dancing with Edward is like savoring the best latte while sitting outside a quaint café in Paris.

"I see you haven't lost your dancing skills," he jokes and raises one of his perfect eyebrows. "I know you didn't pay attention in Mom's classes."

"I've matured some since those days," I defend. "And so has your sister."

"Easy." He smiles down at me. "I'm just teasing."

"I know." I spy Tanya glaring at us. "Your girlfriend is giving me an '_I hope you die bitch' _glare."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"But she wants to be."

He shrugs. "I don't know. I think she wants something that makes her look good, like an expensive purse or diamond earrings." There's no bite to his words, just stating facts.

"Those seem like fighting words, but you seem like the last perso—" He suddenly goes limp and feels like dead weight. "Are you okay?"

"I'm very relaxed," he gives me a stupid grin and I notice his eyes are glossed over and his steps falter. "You're really pretty."

"Edward. Are you alright?"

"I'm great." He slurs. "Actually, I think the right term might be high."

"High?" Shit! "What did you take?"

"Some kind of gummy bear. Sativa or Stateeva. Something like that." He pokes his teeth. "Are my teeth supposed to be numb?"

"You took an edible?"

"Tanya gave it to me." He blinks and it's like he's in slow motion.

"Aren't you a freaking pharmacist? How can you be so stupid?"

"I don't feel so good." He sways a bit. "She said they were CBD to relax me. They weren't supposed to have THC in them."

"Peter!" I call his friend over. "Take him outside and get him some water. I'm taking him home. Tanya drugged him."

"Shit!"

"Exactly! I will figure out what she gave him and I'll meet you out there."

"Bye. Pretty Elizabeth." Edward waves goofily, channeling Buddy the Elf. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

It's 3 AM. I'm still up when I get a text from Alice. She often texts me late like this after one of Jasper's shows.

_**How's my uptight brother?**_

She has no idea.

_**Well. He's not so uptight tonight. His wannabe girlfriend 'accidentally' gave him Sativa THC instead of a CBD to relax him.**_

_**He's a freaking pharmacist for Christ sakes. Why would he take something from some hoe?**_

_**That's exactly what I said.**_

_**I'm going to kick his ass next time I see him.**_

_**He says he doesn't want to be so uptight and thought it would calm him.**_

_**Who is this bitch?**_

_**Tanya Volturi**_

_**Oh yeah. She's a peach and wants my brother. How is he?**_

_**He had a panic attack. Made me promise not to call an ambulance. He's asleep and I'm counting his breaths. I called my friend who works at a Cush store in Venice. He said he'd be fine and to have him sleep it off. He should be okay.**_

_**Speaking of happy endings, you provide any yet for my bro?**_

_**You're funny.**_

_**I'm serious. I know you've always had a thing for him.**_

_**He's not my type.**_

_**All the reason to be together. Opposites attract and all that jazz.**_

_**Sometimes people are too opposite. He drives a silver Volvo sedan.**_

_**I swear he loves that mom car more than me.**_

_**LOL**_

_**But seriously, you should go for him.**_

_**I'm leaving for Europe soon. Traveling.**_

_**But I want you as my sister-in-law and just think how beautiful your babies will be.**_

_**I'm not sure motherhood is in the cards for me. Renee wasn't exactly a good parental figure.**_

_**Yeah, well, you'd be a cool mom. You're the best friend anyone could ask for. I'm going to hit the sack. Take care of my baby bro and tell him I'm going to kick his ass next time I see him.**_

_**Will do. Love you. Goodnight.**_

_**Love you too. Muwah! **_

…

Warm. Ugh, too warm. Consciousness swims to me and I remember where I am. Wrapped around Edward Cullen. QMF. Beating Rose. My lack of sleep brain starts to puts the pieces back together.

"Mmmunf," Edward moans and uses the side of my leg for some morning wood friction.

And he's got quite a substantial piece of driftwood there. I ended up sleeping in bed with him last night. I was dozing, too afraid to leave him, and fell asleep in his bed. The last thing I remember was laying my head on his shoulder to count his breaths and then I woke up wrapped around him.

And back to his package, I sound like a weatherman tossing it back to the reporter. Yes, Edward, back to you and your substantial package. I silently laugh and try not to wake him up. I wish I could peek, but I'm not sure I'm ready to face this day yet. In all my years staying around the Cullen's house I never actually got to see it. I mean a few times Alice and I heard him jacking it in his bathroom, and it was obvious after she'd have all the girls over swimming he'd spend more time than normal in the shower. Then Esme would send Carlisle to have 'the talk' with us. No sex in their house; if they catch Alice and Edward's friends having sex no more sleepovers. If ever you decide to have sex (outside of their house) you for sure always and forever use a condom, blah, blah, blah.

I wonder if that's why I never made a move on Edward. I was too scared not to be invited back to the Cullen's. Things with Charlie and I were always tense. When he looked at me he saw Renee and when I looked at him I saw who I should be when I grew up—responsible, stable, hardworking—but I knew my nature was to be carefree, flighty, and go with the flow…and to travel. Lots of travel. Which I've hardly done. Hoping to rectify that soon.

"Good morning," Edward moans again, but this time it's not from pleasure, but rather I'm sure pain in his head. I can't even begin the fathom the horrible hangover he has right now.

"Hey, druggie. Just want to pass on that Alice plans to kick your ass when she sees you."

"You called Alice?" He looks at me like I grew to heads.

I shrug off his dramatics. "Well, we texted."

"What happened last night?" I shift over to look at him, he moans again and flings his arm over his eyes. He's so melodramatic. "Shit. I have to pee." He races to his bathroom.

I drag my tired ass to the guest bathroom. I know Edward and he'll be showering so I might as well get ready for the day. Letting the hot water clear my fuzzy head, I get my focus back. One more night. One more night to seduce Edward and win QMF. _You can do this Bella._

I get ready in record time and start making Edward a big breakfast. He has to be starving since he emptied the contents of his stomach last night…a few times.

"Hi." He waves awkwardly. He's dressed in sweats, his hair is rumpled, not his usual slicked back, and he looks adorable. Were his feet always that cute? "I uh, got a message from my boss. Thanks for calling in sick for me."

I raise my eyebrows. "You thought I did that on my own?"

His head springs back like I've just smacked him. "You didn't?"

"No." I rub my finger over my lip. "You asked me last night to email her. After your last bout of vomiting, you told me there was no way you're going into work."

"Huh."

"You don't remember?"

"No." He scratches his stomach and I try not to look at the blondish-brown hair of his happy trail.

He looks at the food almost salivating. "Eat." I fill his plate.

He sits down and starts eating. In rare form, with a mouth full of food he asks, "So what the hell happened last night?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

He sets his silverware down. "I remember you dancing with James, me having a major headache, Tanya giving me some pain relievers, and then cutting in between you and James." He frowns. "He was leaning into you too much."

"Leaning?" What the heck.

He picks up his silverware and cuts into his mountain of pancakes and nods. "Yeah, the guy is no good and you're like…my sister's best friend and I didn't want him to take advantage of you or whatever."

I study his face and let his words soak in. "Did you ever think I wanted to be taken advantage of?"

"Oh." He shoves some pancakes into his mouth and mumbles, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I brush off his concern. "I have practice dealing with guys like James." I cut my pancakes. "And don't worry, I wasn't planning on going home with or whatever. It was just a dance."

"So I'm guessing Tanya's definition of painkillers and yours are two different things?"

"Jesus, you think?" He's instantly outraged, "What in the hell did that hot mess give me last night?"

I laugh at him. "Edward, what in the hell made you think you should take something from someone, sight unseen?" I give him my 'really' eyes. "You're a freaking pharmacist for Christ's sake."

"Not my finest moment of judgment." He shrugs. "But seriously, what happened?"

"Well, Peter got out of your hot mess that she meant to give you a CBD gummy, but instead it had THC in it." I bust out my bullshit meter, "She gave you a gummy bear for a headache. What did you think you were taking?"

He shrugs and looks away, his ears on fire. "I thought it was just CBD. We don't fill it in our pharmacy, but I know it can help for certain things." He sighs and looks at me, "I wanted to try it. Let loose for once. I wanted…" He hides his beautiful green eyes from me.

"You wanted what?"

He looks me dead in the eye. With the most sincere expression I've ever seen, he declares, "I wanted just once to be a guy that you might like to hang out with. I saw you with James and I didn't want to be uptight Edward with the bowtie. The perfect son that does whatever his mother asks."

I grasp his hand. "Did you ever think I like you just the way you are?" If he only knew.

"You do? But you and Alice always…"

"Didn't you take any psychology classes in college?"

"Well, yeah, but…" He rubs at his rare unshaven jaw. "I'm sorry, I guess my brain is fried from last night or I'm not getting it."

Bless his hot little head. "Look, Alice and I are who we are." He frowns. "We are not responsible. Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle were all made prematurely gray by us. We're free spirits. Sometimes maybe we wanted to be more like you."

"Huh." He looks at me like I just grew two heads and digs into his food.

I'm starting to blur lines and I need to get back on track. We finish our food, I wash, and he dries. The silence between us is not awkward, but it's like we're both teetering on the edge of a cliff, not sure if we should back away to safety or take a leap of faith.

"So I guess I've got some time off." He rolls his hand like he's searching for his words. "Honestly, I'm not sure what to do with myself." He frowns. "I'm pretty hung over from last night and normally I'd work out or do chores, but I just want to chill."

I nod. "Yeah, that's pretty typical for what you went through." And here's my chance to get back on track. "Since this kind of stuff is really my expertise, what would you think about letting me dictate what you do with the rest of your time off?"

"Okay…" He nods, it's hesitant, but I think Edward just took that leap of faith. He looks uncomfortable as hell, but I'm going to make this _so_ worth his while. He spreads his arms. "I'm all yours. What's on our agenda?"


	5. Chapter 5

We're deep into our second movie. I picked some classics that would set the mood for tonight: _Animal House_ and now _Old School_. We have all of the junk food for a movie binge—some cheap delivered pizza, popcorn, candy, and full sugar soda. Edward is laughing at a scene where they kidnap the recruits when I make my move.

"Give me your foot."

"What?"

"I'm in charge, remember? Give me your foot." He looks suspicious but leans back on the opposite end of the couch and sets his foot on my lap. I start massaging all of the pressure points for relaxation.

"Jesus that feels good."

His moaning goes right to my girly bits that have always been a live wire around him, but I keep my focus. I pull his socks off and our skin-to-skin contact makes his eyes pop open. His pupils dilate, his jaw slacks, and eyes hood.

"So what are you saying, I give good foot?'

"Oh, you're so going to get it." He gives me a predatory stare. "Are you still ticklish?"

I jump up and climb over the couch. "Edward, no." I scramble to get a head start and run to the guest bedroom. Right before I can slam and lock the door, he's able to get his forearm in and pushes the door open. Like an idiot, I crawl onto the bed with nowhere to run.

With all four limbs, he pins me down. "It's futile to run." His t-shirt I'm wearing rides up as he tickles me with long fingers.

"Stop," I huff, part tortured and part begging for more.

"So I take it you're still ticklish?"

Edward used to torture Alice and me with tickle attacks. Alice used to say he just wanted to feel me up, and I shrugged her off because as much as I would never admit it to her and always called him a total geek, I wanted those large piano playing fingers on me.

"No." Laugh. "I'm." Laugh. "Not." He continues his torture. "Stop! I'm going to pee on you."

"Shit." He sits up and studies my face. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not." I flatten my lips trying not to smile.

"Yes, you are." He leans down and takes his few day stubble and tickles all around my neck. "Whenever you lie, you look to the left." His rubbing turns to intimate brushes and the air around us thickens like a stormy sky right before a massive thunder and lightning show. "God, your skin is so soft," he moans.

"Edward…" I plead. He pulls back and loosens his grip, but I don't dare move. I don't know if he sees the years of my longing for him, but he finishes that leap and kisses me.

His delicious stubble brushes me with just enough pain through pleasure. I try not to focus on the fact that this kiss has been 13 years in the making. Instead, I get out of my stupid head for once and enjoy him. His touch, his smell, the weight of his body as it conforms to me.

My body seeks friction, I rub against him. It's like an Edward 'on switch' and he groans. His tongue dives in and moves in time with our grinding. "God, you feel so good. Better than…I ever." His sigh sends warm air on my neck and a delicious shiver sears through me.

I explore the smooth skin of his back as I lift his shirt. I crave his skin like an alcoholic begging for a drink after a 28-day rehab stint. Just as he's pulling his t-shirt over his head there's pounding on his door. At first, we both ignore it and he goes to pull my shirt off. Then his phone goes off. He moans in displeasure and I know the outside world is going to put a stop to our little make-out session.

…

It's Tanya, Peter, and his wife Charlotte who seems super nice, Tanya though…not so much. She's sorry. She didn't realize, blah, blah, blah. Whatever. I'm giving them space. Honestly, after that intense make-out session, I need to clear my head. He kissed me, but is he with Tanya at all? He said she wants to be his girlfriend. First, I need to clarify that. Second, I need to figure out if he wants to be with me. I mean _really_ with me. I'm a mess. He called Tanya a hot mess. Is that why he's not with her? Things seem good now, but what about long term? To him and his mother, Alice and I are the hottest messes around.

And what about QMF? Ugh, my brain hurts from thinking. To take my mind off of things I decide to snoop.

Edward has an amazing closet. Everything is color coded, matching hangers, totally categorized. It seems he has it sectioned off, work and more formal dress on one side and then casual clothes on the other. He has an impressive collection of concert t-shirts. His crazy uncle Alec, as he calls him, used to be a roadie for several bands and was always bringing Edward t-shirts. Some are well worn and clearly vintage, others are newer. I bet his collection is worth bank. I wonder how many of these bands he's actually seen in person. Yes, Edward may be uptight with some things, but he loves music and one of his hobbies is finding new bands.

I pick out a Van Morrison t-shirt for me and a Led Zeppelin one for him. To complete his look, I pick out a worn pair of jeans that have ripped knees. Snooping through the rest of his drawers, I find a gold mine: his underwear drawer. Boxers and boxer briefs galore. _SCORE!_ And not just regular plain boxers, I mean yes there are some plain Jane ones, but there are cute funky ones too. Ones that have popsicles on them, flying pigs, purple hearts, the poop emoji, llamas, hashtags, unicorns, a UDub pair, a Harvard pair, a pair with plates of spaghetti, and many more crazy designs. These are awesome.

I lay out his t-shirt, jeans, Doc Martens-like black boots, and a pale yellow pair of boxers with rain clouds and rainbows on them. I pilfer a few pairs for prosperity. Then I grab a threadbare AC/DC t-shirt and a few pairs of long tube socks.

Back in the safety of my room, I text Alice: _**Did you know that your brother has a vast collection of funky boxers?**_

_**Yes! Dad has a bunch too. **_

_**Really?**_

_**Mmmhmm. **_

_**Wow!**_

_**Yeah. I think it's how the straight-laced Cullen men let loose.**_

_**Go Carlisle.**_

_**Yeah. Should it scare me that the older I get the cooler my parents are?**_

_**Nah. They're cool.**_

Well not Esme, but she's super nice, so she gets extra points.

_**So is Charlie.**_

_**Yeah. I should call him soon. Maybe apologize for giving him all that gray hair.**_

_**Hahaha. Tell stache man I said hello.**_

_**Hahaha I will.**_

_**How's my brother?**_

_**Good.**_

_**Don't one word me, Swan.**_

_**He's good. Better. Tanya is here apologizing. Peter and Charlotte are here too.**_

_**Yawn.**_

_**Yeah. I think they just left. Got to go. I'll text you later.**_

For some reason, I'm worried she'll be on to me. I'm either paranoid or think she'll see through me that I want her brother. If she knew I was using him as a QMF target she'd shove bamboo up my fingernails and put hair remover in my shampoo bottles.

Even though Alice and Edward fought like cats and dogs, she was always super protective of him. She could sit there and cut him down and make fun of him and the second I would do it she would threaten to cut me. When I called her out on it, she said it was sibling thing. I admitted, as an only child, I'd never get it and just took her word for it.

"Bella?" Edward knocks softly on the guest room door. I do a quick scan to ensure I stashed away the hijacked goods.

"Hey." I lamely wave. The last time I saw him we were in an intense make-out session and I'm not sure how I should be acting.

"Hey." His shoulders go up to almost his ears and he puts his hand in his sweatpants pockets.

"So…" I nibble on my lip. That kiss is at the forefront of my mind. "You have plans with Tanya, Peter, and Charlotte?"

"No," he chuckles, and he pulls his hand down his face. "She…they just left." He scratches his tummy and I get a peek at that oh so lovely happy trail leading to the Cullen treasure.

His pale turquoise boxers distract me; I wonder what designs those ones have on them. "Okay." God, we're awkward.

"So…what do you want to do?"

"I still get to choose?"

"Sure." He brushes his hair back with his hands. "Unless you have plans or are busy with the contract work you have?"

"Nope." I shake my head. "I think we should go out." I point towards his room. "I laid out some clothes for you."

He raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Mmmhmm."

"So where are we going?"

"There's a bar that Alice and I used to go, Dane's."

"Is that place safe?" He rocks back and forth on his feet.

I snort. "Yes." I stand on my tiptoes and kiss the side of his mouth. Testing the waters. "I promise to protect you."

He traces the lines of my face and around my lips. "You're cute."

"You're not so bad yourself." He tries to tickle my sides. "Don't you dare start with that tickling crap again." I pull away and smack him in the ass. "Go get ready. We'll get some food, pregame at the restaurant, and then dance our way to Dane's."


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop messing with my hair," Edward whines in the back of the Uber.

"Stop being a baby." I run my fingers through his luscious hair, fixing it this way and that way until it gets to the perfect 'I just had toe-curling, spine-tingling, screaming at the top of your lungs' sex hair. "There. Now it's perfect." I fix the last few strands on the top so it hangs over his forehead. "Smile. I need to send Alice a picture." I snap a few. I think I have a new screen saver.

"Only if I approve." He inspects the pictures. "It's okay."

"Okay. It's not just okay. You look hawt, like you just had the most amazing sex of your life." Edward looks at the Uber driver with big eyes. "Stop. He doesn't care I'm talking about your sex hair." I snicker at the driver I've been flirting with all night. He's driven from Edward's condo to the diner where we had a glutinous meal, and now we're on the way to Dane's to get our drink and rock music on. "Do you Rick?"

"No, Ms. Bella." He chuckles and gives me a wink in his rearview mirror.

Edward scowls. "Oh, stop it. Like that hot young waitress didn't flirt with you right in front of me." I return his scowl. "For all she knew I was your girlfriend, and she was totally disrespecting me."

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

"You have sex hair, you're day drinking, and oh my god…" I give faux shocked expression.

"What?" He grins, his eyes have a glossy sheen.

"You don't have on a bowtie," I whisper. "You're wearing a band shirt." I cover my mouth like a little girl, all shocked. "Did you know that?" He snickers and I wish I wasn't buzzed so I had the reflexes to record it as my ring tone.

"You're silly, you know that?" His fingers start a dance towards my tickle zone and I know I have to distract him.

"So what's the deal with you and Tanya?"

"You mean the girl that drugged me."

"No, I mean the girl that offered you drugs that _you_ willingly took."

"Eh, semantics."

"You sound like me."

"That's a good thing, right?" He pokes me in the side, but I flinch away before he can tickle me.

He seems obsessed with doing that. He tried a few times at dinner. "Is it?"

He holds my hand and stops with the tickling. "Yeah, it is." He kisses near my thumb as we pull up to the bar.

"We're here!"

"Oh goody," Edward grumbles.

"It is." I give him a little revenge tickle. I know we didn't finish the Tanya conversation, but I think I might need a little more liquid courage before we talk about her. Originally, I was set to leave tomorrow, but I've only had a chance to wear one pair of his boxers. He has about fifty different ones in that drawer. Oh, the possibilities.

…

"The band is good," Edward says over the music.

Dane's is famous for having good classic rock cover bands that can play almost any request that gets thrown at them. Well, they will for a twenty spot, anyway.

"What?" I tease and cup my hand around the edge of my ear. "I can't hear you."

"You're not a very good liar." He sips his beer, his eyes dancing, taunting me.

"Says the guy who can't beat James at poker." He looks away and watches the band. "Hey," I hold his hand, "I'm just teasing."

"I know." He nods.

_Ouch._ Touched a nerve on that one I guess. I keep my mouth shut and listen to the classic rock. We sip our beers in silence. He orders another while flirting with our server. Tits McGee is what I've been calling her.

"Do you want anything?" She looks at me like she wants to give me a flesh-eating bacterium.

When I see Edward check out her double D assets, and don't get me wrong, they're nice. I'm jealous. I'm a B+, maybe a C- on my best day and apparently, Edward is a tits man. "Yeah, I do." I pick up my drink and sashay my ass to the bar.

"Hey beautiful," the bartender asks and wipes the bar top between us. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a shot of tequila." He holds up a bottle of the good stuff that I would normally drink when I'm out with Rose and every guy in the place is dying to buy us a drink, or when I know Edward will pick up the tab. "Yeah, that works." I can feel Edward's eyes on me. The two shots I down help warm away the frosty anger. "One more." I could use another to deal with that double D girl.

Right before I shoot it Edward wraps his arm around me, puts his hand up the front of my shirt, and spreads his fingers on my belly. "Let me catch up." He puts his lips on my ear and elicits a delicious quiver. He takes the shot, slams the glass on the bar, and glares at the bartender. "The next one we do together." He wiggles his warm hand teasing my skin.

Where his fingers always this long? He molds his body to mine and sways us in unison to the music. I'm reminded how beautiful his voice is by him singing in my ear.

"Do you still play?" I close my eyes and focus on his words.

"Piano or guitar?"

"Either."

"I haven't touched a guitar in a while, but my mom still has the piano in their living room." I feel him shrug. "I play when the mood strikes me."

"Will you play for me sometime?"

"If you stick around for a while." His hair tickles my cheek. "Yes, I'll play for you." He tightens his grip around my waist and pulls me closer so there's no light between us. "If you stay longer, I'll even write you something. Please stay."

I turn to face him and search his eyes. He's buzzed, but not drunk, and he looks dead serious. "Really?"

"Yes," he rubs the back of his finger down my cheek. He's been touching me so much I'm like a jack in the box he keeps winding up. I know at some point I'll burst. My second favorite Van Morrison song comes on and we wear matching smiles. "I requested this song for you." He brushes our noses. "Take another shot with me and then we'll dance."

"Deal." After our shot, Edward and I are tearing it up on the dance floor. He's a good dancer. This I never knew about him. Alice and I used to dance around the Cullen house, always trying to get him to dance with us. "You're a good dancer."

"You're not so bad yourself," he hollers over the music. "Alice taught me."

I throw my arms up and chuckle. Got to love Alice. Edward pulls me close and sings "Brown Eyed Girl" to me. The electricity between us crackles. The band breaks into my favorite Van Morrison song, "Wild Night."

I screech. "Oh my god, I love this song. I can't believe you remember." He smiles and grinds on me. I swear if you didn't know Edward grew up straight-laced and wore a bowtie to work, you'd think he was the coolest guy with his band t-shirt and colorful collection of boxers.

The song ends, and the band switches to a Guns and Roses ballad song. "Let's get another shot." He nods, we latch pinkies, and head to the bar. The bartender tries to give me eyes, but I only have them for Edward. All I can think about is him writing me a song. I swear if he promises to sing to me too, I'll agree to stay forever.

I hold up my shot. "To good music and awesome company."

He smirks. "To silky skin and soft lips." We click glasses, down the shot, not taking our eyes off each other.

"Text Rick and I'll buy us another shot." Our awesome Uber driver said he'd come back and get us.

"I can buy us shots."

"You know my mom." He shakes his head. "If she knew I let you buy me a drink, she would whack me upside the head."

"True." I laugh. "Fine big spender, you get the shots and I'll text Rick." I kiss the corner of his smile. "I'll be right back."

I don't really have to, but I go pee. I need some space from Edward. Not because I'm not enjoying myself. I'm having an amazing time, but I don't know if my rash decision is what I really want. After our amazing make-out session and the fun we had tonight, I decided QMF is nothing compared to a chance with Edward. I want that song. I want to stay. I pull out my phone and see if Rose has texted. She hasn't. That bitch is going to win.

_Can you live with that?_ Hmm. I ponder those words. Traveling would then be a pipe dream. I don't know.

As I walk towards the bar, I see Edward staring at me. Not double D Tits McGee, but at me. Like he wants to eat me, the most intimate parts of me. _Yes, I can live with that._ He's worth it. A chance at us together is worth it. He is so getting a blowjob later. And eff QMF, eff Europe.

"Edward you big stud," I channel my best Meg Ryan from _Top Gun_, surprisingly, one of Edwards's favorite movies. "Take me to bed or lose me forever." We pick up our shot glasses, lock pinkies, and do our shot. He puts his lime in his mouth like a hockey guard. I suck and lick mine suggestively, thinking about that BJ. Edward's jaw goes slack and his lime falls to the floor.

His phone pings and he throws some money on the bar. "Rick's here." Faster than my buzzed brain can comprehend, he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Let's go," He smacks my butt, and like my fat ass weighs nothing he trots outside and then sets me into the back of Rick's Toyota.

"Hey, Rick." I wave and he chuckles at me.

"Hello, Ms. Bella."

"Home, Rick," Edward says with a happy grin.

We have a bit of drive home and I doze on Edward's shoulder while he messes with his phone. Before I realize it, Edward is shaking my shoulder. "Wake up sleepy head, we're home." I fake sleep and try not to smile at the reference to _home_. It sounds so grown up and permanent and couple-ishy. "You are such a faker." He chuckles and carries me bridal style into his condo.

He goes to set me on the couch when I attack. I pull him down on me and suck on his bottom lip, hoping we can pick up exactly where we left off. I go immediately for the fly of his pants. Nothing starts off the night off like a great blowjob.

"Wait." He gets up and messes with his phone. "Brown Eyed Girl" starts playing. "Sorry, I've always imagined this with music." With his hair disheveled, lips swollen, and fly half undone he holds out his hand to me. That's when I know. I am his. I always have been. "Come on."

I shake my butt and force him to dance with me as he leads me to his room. He does a good job at multitasking, putting his phone on the dock and dancing with me. Edward's stereo system in his bedroom is just as amazing as the one in his family room.

And he's not the only one who is an expert multitasker because I dance while removing his clothes. I pull off his top, mess up his hair, and rub my hands over his delicious chest. I reach for his half done fly, but he waggles his finger at me.

I'm laser-focused on his trail to the happy and the rock hard bulge when he twirls me around. My back molds to his chest. With one hand around my waist the other trails over my collarbone, down to squeeze my boob, and tweaks my nipple. I feel his chuckle on my neck when I moan. He puts his hand under my shirt, and when he touches my bare skin I feel like a loose electrical wire whipping around showering sparks everywhere. In an expert move, he pulls off my t-shirt and turns me to him.

The dim light from his dresser lamp makes his eyes a deep onyx green. He hesitantly traces the swell of my breast that is enhanced by my lace push-up bra.

"You are so beautiful."

I'm drawn to him like a magnet and I sigh when our bodies mold together. "Edward," I whisper.

"Yeah?" He's still tracing any skin he can reach, teasing and taunting, and igniting me more with each delicate pass.

I nod my head towards his stereo. "The music?" His eyes search mine, trying to figure out what my foggy, lust-filled brain is trying to convey. "You said you always imagined it with music. You think about it a lot?"

His grin turns wicked. "Only about a million times."

I run my hands through his hair and sway us together. We both moan when I grind where I want him the most. I drop to my knees and look up at him as I let lose the remaining buttons of his perfectly worn jeans. "I've imagined this with music, too."

I pull down his pants. Forget the myth that boxer briefs are the sexiest. Him, shirtless and straining in his colored boxers is a sight to behold. I pull him out and like the rest of him, his cock is…beautiful. "I've imagined doing this about a million times." I pull his leaking tip into my mouth, swirl my tongue, and suck.

"Jesus!" He throws his head back.

I've never felt more embolden. I lick and twist and suck, flatten my tongue. Spurred on by the sounds he's making, I ignore my discomfort. I'm determined to draw a release out of him; however, Edward has other ideas.

He delicately uses my hair to pull my head back. "Bella, baby." He pulls me up while I use the back of my hand to wipe my mouth. "That feels amazing." He traces my puffy lips, "But when I come, I need to be inside you."

I nod and we work in unison to remove the remainder of our clothes.

We kiss, falling onto the bed and he maneuvers me under him. "Let me look at you." He lifts up and scans every part of me, my skin heats as he searches inch by inch. I start to wiggle with worry. "God, you're even more beautiful than my best fantasy." He gets up on his knees, his hands sliding up the outside of my thighs. "Your skin…" He swallows. "So soft."

With grabby hands and begging eyes, I draw him to me. "Our skin, together…so perfect." I grind against him. We both moan. "Edward, please, no more waiting." It's been 13 years of a simmering.

He searches my eyes and gives me a determined nod "Okay, my Bella. No more waiting." Leaning over me he opens the drawer of his nightstand and unravels a pack of condoms.

I chuckle. "Looks like we're on the same page." I kiss him, running my hands down his perfect back. He's so stunning—lean muscle, soft pale skin, and angular features. They could make movies just from his jaw alone.

He kisses up my neck, allowing me to breathe. I'm panting and covered in goosebumps. This man…Gah, I swear. Hearing the crinkling between my shoulder and the bed, I grab the pack of condoms, put them near his chest, making sure he feels them. _No more waiting._

Sucking on my neck, he pulls away with almost with a pop. "That's going to leave a mark," I gasp.

"Good." His eyes are hooded, and I didn't think it was possible, but they make me even wetter. Not able to wait any longer, I shove the condoms in his face.

"Okay, okay," he does a half-chuckle moan when I grind on him. "Hint taken." He kisses my forehead and sits up on his knees. "I'll play more later." He tweaks one of my nipple peaks. I throw my head back, my body coiled so tight I don't know how I'm holding it together.

My fuzzy vision focuses as he rips open the condom. I lean up on my elbows and watch as he rolls it on. I fist my hands to keep them in place. I want to touch him so bad, but distracting him will slow him down. His weight and lips attack at the same time. I feel him sheathed on my inner thigh and I try to wiggle him into the place he's always belonged.

"Edward," I beg.

His tip teases my entrance. "Is this what you want, beautiful?" I respond in a grunt as I try to push him inside. "Always needing to be in charge." His eyes have a glint of humor. He's enjoying teasing me a little too much.

But I'm never one to back down from a challenge. With the brute force of all four limbs, I nudge him in. He looks me in the eye with determination and slams into me. "Ughunf…" I garble as my body adjusts to him. He's a perfect fit. Somehow I always knew he would be. "Finally!" I try for humor, but it comes out all breathy.

He pulls almost all the way out and slams back in. Moving in and out he puts our foreheads together. "Is this what you want, my Bella?"

"God…mmph…yes!" I'm near unintelligible as his tempo increases. He sucks on my neck. My brain disconnects from my jelly-like body. I try to record everything. The salty and intoxicating smell of us together. The feel of our sweaty skin as he moves over and over, increasing with each delicious thrust, "Wild Night" playing in the background, and Edward's grunts mingling with my whimpering moans.

"Jesus…you…so…good," his words chop out with each thrust. "You." Thrust. "Close…?" I nod jerkily as he rubs circles where we're connected.

"Fast-er," I pant. He responds by putting his arms around my shoulders and we push and pull, building, climbing. I register my increasing volume as my orgasm builds up my spine, spreading like a gas-fed fire. It spurs Edward on and he moves faster. Every sense I have is over-charged and right when I think I can't take anymore, I scream out and convulse as my release tears through me.

"Jesus…unf…fuck," Edward moans and pumps a few more times as he erupts inside me.

My paralyzed body sluggishly comes to and I hug him. He rolls us over, his lips attached to that same spot on my neck. I know he will leave a mark and I can't wait to see it.

"That was…" I stammer like I just ran a marathon.

"I know…I can't…you." His uneven breaths tickle my ear.

I watch him in the dim light as he disposes of the condom and turns the music off. He climbs into bed and the second our skin touches I feel warmth spreading through me. Home is the word that flashes in my head. He cocoons the quilt around us. Completely blissed out I lay on his chest and draw circles in his sparse chest hair. I yawn and feel the heavy fog of sleep descend over me.

"Sleep, beautiful." He snuggles me closer and kisses my hair.

"Mmm…okay." I let my eyes droop as he hums in my ear.


	7. Chapter 7

I hear my phone vibrate on the nightstand. My head feels a little heavy, but I'm not that hung over. We didn't drink that much; however, I am thirsty as hell and could pee. I get up, take care of business, and grab a couple of bottles of water and some painkillers. I set a bottle and two pills on Edward's side.

I silently giggle when I see Edward is spooning my pillow. Dork. Thankfully, the guy is a pillow hoarder so I have another one to use. Lying in bed I count the raindrops as they tap against the window. Anything to distract me so I don't check my phone. I'm not ready for real life. I just had freaking amazing sex and wish the guy sawing logs next to me would wake up for round two.

Counting the raindrops aren't working so with twitchy hands I check my phone. Of course, there's a text from Rose. There are three letters—_**QMF**_ and a picture of striped blue boxers. Not cool funky ones like Edward has. Plain and boring. _Dammit._ Why did I check my phone? I chuck it on the nightstand and instantly regret it. _Shit._

Edward mumbles in his sleep and hugs the pillow tighter. '_Tanya,'_ he whispers in a reverent tone. I sit up and look at him. The still illuminated screen from my phone provides me with enough of a view to see he's smiling as he lets out a satisfied little moan. _'Tanya,'_ he says it again.

He's dreaming of her. We had amazing sex. Best sex of my life and instead of him dreaming of me, he's dreaming of her. Tanya. Ms. I-will-drug-you-with-gummies until you relent to me. _Yuck._ Edward seems unsettled like he's about to wake up. He wants Tanya. _Well, he can have her._ As quiet as a mouse I climb out of his bed.

On my way to the guest bedroom, I see his boxers on the floor and scoop them up. They're crusty. He used them to wipe up after he disposed of the condom.

I toss the boxers on the chair next to the guest bed. I get in bed and try to get rid of the riot going on in my head. He said her name. Tanya's. Not mine. I can't get over this. That's when I realize, I wasn't drunk off tequila, but instead, I overdosed on a Renee fantasyland.

When my mom used to visit any town, she always fell in love. The woman was addicted to love, not just people, but places and things. She'd talk about buying a house, settling down, and moving us there. She'd get to know the locals over the next few days, scour through real estate magazines. Then it was like her day drinking buzz wore off and she would get sober and have a major hangover. Suddenly the appeal of the quaint little town we were visiting would wear off and we would tuck tail and run. Never to speak of the town again. Some time would pass and we'd do it all over again.

Ice-cold reality freezes the blood in my veins. I'm my mother. I always have been and I always will be. I can see it play out in front of me. I sit here and stare at the ceiling not being able to sleep. Tired and hangry, I stew until Edward wakes up. Instead of snuggling him and giving him an epic blowjob, I instantly get all over him about his Tanya dream and sleep talking. He gets defensive. We fight and instead of makeup sex I let my anger take over. My vacation punch drunk love wears off and I feel like I can't breathe and I'm being waterboarded.

_Get your head of dreamland, Bella. Back to your reality_. What was I thinking that Edward and I could actually be together? I wasn't, which is so freaking like me. I know what I need to do. Like my mom, I tuck tail and run.

…

The plane lands at LAX. My stomach churns similarly to when you wake up too early and your whole system is off and won't be normal again until you get a solid eight hours of sleep. I ignore it, laser-focused on my task. I get to the warehouse a few hours before the deadline. The lumpy couch provides a place to crash and get some crappy sleep. I wake up and instantly know my little nap was a mistake. My body aches for real sleep and food. I find a granola bar Rose left behind from our last QMF check-in and scarf it down. I pull out a water bottle I got from the plane and drink it in one chug.

I feel mildly better when I hear my phone vibrate in my backpack. Twenty-two messages. _Shit._ I ignore the ones from Edward. There's several from Alice, too. The first one I glanced at, in all caps, _**CALL ME**_. Nope, nada, not going to do it. Don't have it in me right now. That's when I see the one lone text from Rose. The message is clear. There's a red heart emoji. That crazy bitch is in love. I knew she liked him. Well, I guess now, loves him.

I win QMF.

I let that soak in as I lie on the lumpy couch and gaze at the rain-stained ceiling above me. My mind is ecstatic, but my body feels pinned down and paralyzed.

I. WIN. QMF.

_SHIT._

My screen lights up and I hear the vibration on the milk crate next to the worn sofa. It's from Rose. There's a link and some numbers. I realize it's the online bank information and the combination and key code to the storage unit housing her Subaru Impreza.

I send her a text. _**I'll send you a postcard biotch**_. _**Enjoy your man. **_I put the emoji with heart eyes. I take a selfie with the boxers and make sure enough of the warehouse is in the background. I head to the bank and then to Riley's, to pack. Italy, here I come.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been almost a year since I last saw Edward, but he still visits me in my dreams. I miss him. Don't get me wrong, when I first got to Europe I was so into the sites, the places, the food, and some of the people, I wasn't obsessively longing for him. However, slowly he and memories of him crept into my mind. As more time went on, the days grew excruciatingly long and the nights too short.

Sometimes after a long day of work, I go right to bed so I can dream of Edward and the amazing sex we had. Mind you, nothing like the real thing, but those dreams and a few dependable vibrators keep me satisfied. The last thing I need is some foreign man-meat to complicate my life. I have Felix for that.

Yes, remember that job I mentioned? Well, I ran out of money and had to get a J.O.B. Thankfully, Alistair came through with those contacts that agreed to pay me under the table. So I waitress at Felix's restaurant in the Florence region of Italy. He gets a lot of English-speaking tourists and the patrons seem perfectly happy to have an American server. My Italian has improved, I get by, and I've picked up a little French too. I watch television and that helped get me up to speed.

So I wouldn't be tempted to call Edward or Alice, I ditched my phone before I left the States. Four people from my old existence have my new cell number: Charlie, Renee, Alistair, and Rose. Alistair has sent me money to keep me afloat. That and working for Felix has kept me going this long. I work for a while, save, and when the tourists are at a lull, I take some small trips. I've been all over. So far my favorites are Italy and Switzerland. I could live here, but with each day I miss the U.S. more and more.

And I'm tired. Not tired like I need a good night's sleep where I dream of mad passionate sex with Edward, but I think I want to go home. I'm saving for a plane ticket, but right now is prime flying season, so it's a bit pricey.

Edward not only visits me in my dreams, but I think of him constantly. It's like he's with me wherever I go. I journal about my experiences and a lot of days I write him letters I'll never send. I tell him why I left, the fact that we would never work, and site my parent's failed marriage as proof. I'm the product of an ugly and vindictive divorce, the last thing I want is to go through that again. And I know Edward would want kids. And as Charlie reminds me enough, I'm cut from the same cloth as Renee. She was never cut out to be a mother; although he never says it I know he's thinking I fail to carry that motherly gene. I know eventually Edward and I would fail and put a kid through that, no.

I play "Wild Night" for the tenth time this morning. I have to get ready for work and I'm starving, but I'm waiting to eat at Felix's place so I can put as much money away for an airline ticket. It took some time, but I found every single one of the songs from the playlist Edward made for me…us. That night when I fell asleep in Rick's Uber, he made that playlist that we had sex to. At first, I didn't think I could find them, but my subconscious relives that night repeatedly in dreamland and eventually, I was able to remember all the songs. Wild Night is what I named his playlist.

I'm strolling to work when Rose calls. She never calls. Texting is her thing. She's recently pregnant. My gut aches with worry.

"Hey, Rose." I try to keep my tone even, but it betrays me and cracks.

"Hey, Bella."

She never uses my given name. She'll say, _'hey you or what's up bitch._' "What's wrong? The baby…"

"No, no, nothing like that. The baby is fine." I can hear the smile in her voice. "Great actually. We go next week and the doctor is hoping we'll be able to figure out the sex."

Thank God. "It's a girl."

"Pfft, that's what Emmett wants."

"What about you?" I know the answer, but I ask anyway.

"I just want a healthy baby."

"I know and everything will be okay." I remember the tipping point of when she left Royce. He pushed her down some stairs and she lost their baby. She didn't even know she was pregnant. He begged her to stay, but she knew she couldn't it. "And I'm so happy for you guys. Have you said yes to one of Emmett's proposals?" He's asked her several times, but she refuses to accept when she's pregnant.

She wants to wait until there are sleepless nights and poopy diapers. If they can get through the first few months of parenthood and he still wants gets down on one knee, she'll say yes unconditionally. Of course, she hasn't shared that little nugget of information and Emmett asks incessantly. I don't blame him. Rose is a catch. But she's his no matter what, and now with the baby...I just hope he learns how to be patient before she kills him.

"So I'm about five minutes from work. What's up?" Not that I don't want to chitchat and catch up, but Felix is an ass all day if I'm late.

"Listen. I know you said not to call you unless it was an emergency, and it's not really, everyone's fine, but it might be another kind of emergency…"

"Okay?" Even though she can't see me I wave my hand in a 'get on with it' motion.

"And it's more an emergency of the heart…"

"Rose, spit it out. I'm too tired and don't have patience for riddles. And really, you beating around the bush? It's not your style."

'True, but Emmett changed me some." She sighs. "And yes, it was for the good."

I turn on to the small street the café is on and Felix gives me an evil eye, looking between his watch and me. I hold up my finger and walk out of his line of sight.

"Rose, spit it out. Felix is giving me the stink eye."

"Alice called me."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, but Edward is…not."

I freeze and a metallic taste of fear coats my mouth. "What's wrong with Edward."

"He's getting married."

Well. That's…sucks. "Good for him." _Not._ I almost wish he was in some kind of trouble or not seriously hurt. Because that news…my heart is going to need ICU. Yes, yes, I know. I'm a total hypocrite. I left him. I know. Deep down, I know it was for the best for both of us. You can't live on passion alone. It has a shelf life, unfortunately. But damn this news…my heart…I'm not sure I can breathe.

"Alice sure doesn't think so, and she said to get your ass back here and stop it."

I laugh without any trace of humor. "Yeah, right, I'll be there on the twelfth of never." Even though I know the answer I ask, anyway. "Who's the lucky bitch?"

"Some chick named Tanya."

"Congrats to them."

"Bella." She sounds as patient as a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

"What?"

"Don't you thin—"

"Rose, we've talked about this." I think of all of those drunken nights I called her to rationalize my decision so she could talk me off the ledge. "To the ultimate extreme." She usually listens and lets me work it out on my own. Rose at first glance, kind of like me, is a little rough around the edges, but she's an amazingly loyal friend.

"Bella," Felix's accented voice bellows for me. "You're now late."

I rub my forehead so hard my recently applied makeup is going to be uneven, but I don't give a shit. Kind of like I don't give a shit about Edward and Tanya or Felix. I just want a bottle of Jack and some comfort food, but no, I have to work. _Ugh._

"Look. Congrats to them. I got to go." I stick out my tongue before I come into the view of my asshat boss. "Felix is beckoning me. Call me next week and let me know what the doctor says. I love you. Bye," I say in a rush and hang up.

"Look, I've had a shitty day." I hold my hand out in warning to Felix. "Don't start. I'll grab my apron and get right to work."

Today sucks. I try to tell myself it's not the news from Rose. I left a year ago. Did I expect him to not get married? I did. Maybe not this soon. Isn't it soon? Like way too soon. To top things off, today is so busy and hot and blah. And Jesus, there are so many happy couples here, it's like pouring rubbing alcohol in an open wound.

"Miss?" A good-looking guy calls to me.

"Coming." I put in an order to the kitchen and head to his table. I cartoon-like stop in my tracks when I see him. He has beautiful green eyes. They're a little bit bluer than Edward's, but still, it's like a jagged knife to the gut. "Hi. What can I get you to drink?"

He's with a pretty brunette girl and obviously, they're a couple. She gives me a bitch brow, thinking I find her man hot. Don't get me wrong, he is, but I don't want him in any way and I actually wish they would leave because their cuteness is making me sick.

When I ask if they have any questions about the menu, they do and ask a few. I answer and put myself on robot mode. They need a few more minutes and I'm thankful for the space. When I return with drinks, they're bickering: however, I can tell by the tone and posture—leaning into one another like they are magnets drawn together—it's more playful.

"Have you decided?"

"I'll have the salad," Mr. Green Eyes makes a face at his girl and hands me the menu.

"And I'll have the meatball sub with the house special fried potato chips." She sticks her tongue out at him and he shakes his head in disapproval. "You only live once." She shrugs unapologetic and passes her menu.

"Okay…" It comes out as a question since they're having a stare down and I expect one of them to change their order. "You sure?"

"Yes." She glowers at him and dares him to contradict her. He sighs and with a reluctant frown, nods.

I wait on them and a ton of other people. Damn, it's busy. Probably good to keep my mind off certain things. I hear bits and pieces of the cute couple's conversation. They both work in politics, she an NRA card-carrying Republican, and he a Prius driving liberal. She a campaign strategist and he a speechwriter. They couldn't be more different or more in love. They need to stop being so cute.

After taking their dessert order—which they argued over—I tell them and the rest of my patrons I'm taking a break and Luca will help them while I'm gone. And gone I hope is what _they_ are when I return. I don't partake often, but man do I need a cigarette. I bum one off the kitchen staff and sit on a bench designated for smoking outside Felix's place. And because the universe hates me today, the female half of the cute couple joins me.

"Care if I join you?"

"No, it's fine." I don't look directly at her when I answer and cover it up by taking a long drag of the cigarette.

"It's a bad habit." She points to my cancer stick. "I know this, but God I see you smoking and I want one so bad." She pulls out an e-cigarette pen thingy and shrugs. "This isn't that much better, but I'm down to no nicotine and now just need to get the habit out of my system."

"Did he make you quit?" I finally look at her and if I didn't know better, I'd think Charlie and Renee had another daughter and didn't tell me about her. It's like looking in the mirror at a taller version of myself.

"Nah, but he doesn't like it." She takes a puff. "I offered. The smoke really bothers him." She shrugs. "I've learned that life is all about compromises." She shakes her head and laughs without humor.

We're both lost in thought when I ask, "It wasn't always that way for you guys?"

"No, I stuck to my guns." She points toward the restaurant. "My fiancé and I had a 'friends with benefits' thing. He wanted more, but I thought, no I knew, that we were too different."

"Fiancé. What changed?"

She makes a sour face. "Well, you've seen him." She gives me a loaded look, I want to tell her it's not like that, but she barrels on. "He started to see some girl. Some frail vegan blonde. She was perfect for him." She picks at one of her cuticles. "Too perfect," she smirks. "His words, not mine. He said he was miserable without me and even though I drove him nuts and we were total and complete opposites, he convinced me we were like yin and yang and opposites attract."

"And it's worked out?"

She smiles. "Don't get me wrong, we go at it sometimes. Especially with the work we do. Let's just say election time is not fun at our house." She smiles softly, which based on her balls-to-wall take she seems to have on life, I think it's a rarity. "But man the makeup sex is like nothing else. Fire and Ice. Salty and sweet. Nothing better."

"Huh." Yes, I'm an elegant smoking waitress. I almost smack myself at how I must come off to her. Normally I don't give two shits what people think of me, but for some reason I want this girl to like me. She's cool. I bet if I lived in DC we would look each other up and hang out or something. "That sounded really stupid but you gave me a lot to think about."

"A guy?" She narrows her eyes, not in a brackish way, but like she's trying to figure me out.

"Yeah." I thumb towards the café. "Actually, he looks a lot like your guy: green eyes and amazing hair." I give her a knowing smirk. "I swear I wasn't checking him out earlier, but he reminds me a lot of this guy I used to know." Now it's my turn to laugh without humor. "Even down to the opposites attract thing. We're totally and completely wrong for each other."

"Nuh uh." She wags a finger at me. "Sometimes the wrong thing ends being the only thing that is right." She gets up and smooths down her pretty sundress. "Speaking of which, I should get back to my guy." She gives me a wink and saunters off.

Call me George Bailey and her Clarence. It has to be a sign. I feel completely panic-stricken and race to the small hotel where I'm renting a room. I throw stuff in my bag like the place is on fire, pull out my phone, and call Alice.

"It's about frigging time," she scolds me. "Listen, I can kick your scrawny ass and give you an epic lecture another time, but Edward was miserable without you." She huffs. "And when you cut communication off to both of us, he took that as a huge hint and add in a dash of meddling by Esme, he relented and is getting freaking married."

"I kno—"

"No, don't talk. Just get your ass to the airport, there's a flight that goes through Detroit that will get you here in time. Just freaking barely though, it took a while for Rose to call me back and obviously for you to come to your senses."

"He may take one look at me and tell me to go hike up Mt. Rainier, but I believe in signs and I just got the biggest one. I'll try my best."

"Text me and keep me posted of your progress." She sounds exasperated. "Be safe. I love you even though I want to strangle your neck."

"I love you, too." I hang up and throw everything else I can in my big suitcase, grab my file with all of my important papers, and head to the airport.


	9. Chapter 9

Normally, I'm a happy camper when I'm traveling. Today, not so much. And why is it when you're in a hurry you get behind the slowest person, your plane gets delayed, or the whole world just seems like they're going in slow motion? I'm late, but according to Alice who has been giving me a play-by-play, I will make it by the skin of my nasty travel teeth. Thanks, very much, to a long day of sucky flying.

Hoping for more signs, I tried to get Rick our Uber driver, but he's not working right now and this current driver does not like me. Of course, I'm hanging out his window in a half-assed attempt to brush my teeth. I smell my pits, not that bad, but I don't smell like a bouquet of roses either. I use a few wet naps to clean up, put on some deodorant, body spray, and attempt to fix my hair. It should have been washed after my shift so it's pretty greasy. Yes, dry shampoo has some unicorn shitting gold magic power, but there's only so much it can do. Needless to say, I need a shower.

Looking in the mirror, it's not my best look, but I'm out of time. It's not like I have time to stop off at a blow dry bar and department store makeup counter, so it's going to have to go down like this. I can't believe I'm doing this. Depending on what Edward says and does, it's one of those moments that either a) We'll tell our grandkids how romantic it was and they basically wouldn't be around if Grampy didn't kiss me and tell Tanya to go take a hike or b) It will be a cautionary tale I pass on to whoever will listen, it could be my cats who plan to eat me for nourishment when I croak and die alone. Please let it be the former.

I'm tracking Alice on GPS, like a stalker, and before the driver can come to a complete stop I'm out of the car running like Forrest Gump with his ass on fire. I get into the church and maybe I shouldn't have run so hard. I'm panting hard and when I open the door, it's one of those moments in the movies where the heroine stands at the precipice of triumph or total and utter failure.

I'm not exactly sure where they are in the ceremony; however, by the look on Tanya's face, I'd say that the officiant hasn't declared any legal crap yet.

"Edward," I gasp. "I'm sorry for the timing." About 300 eyes stare at me like I'm Godzilla coming to eat them. I hold up a finger and clench my side, huffing, and buffing. _Note to self:_ _stop smoking and get your ass into shape._ "Can I talk to you for a quick second?"

Tanya's bloody murder screech sends the place into a frenzy and she makes a beeline for me, but Alice is on her game. "No, you don't." She steps on Tanya's train causing her head to whip back.

"Edward!" She wails.

"Listen," he whispers something in her ear and she seems appeased. I think I would give my left tit to know what he said, but with his stone cold face and her nasty death glare, I'm guessing this isn't going to end well for me.

"Bella," he says in a hiss and motions for me to follow him. Alice gives me a wink, but with the look on his face, it doesn't help to quell my nerves.

We go into a room. I can tell it was the room for the groomsmen, there are tux bags, but what I can't take my eye off is the brand of tequila we shot that last night I saw him. I look from it to him and raise a brow. He ignores me and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well, you got me here, what is so absolutely important that you had to show up today of all days. I tried to contact you for months and you completely ignored me. I mean you just left…after…" He trails off.

I huff and hold up a finger like I need a minute. It's a bit of dramatics on my part. I could talk right now, but I need a minute because I'm worried and need a few more seconds. Not once did I think how much I would hurt him by leaving. All I thought about was how I was protecting him…both of us, really. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. There's a vein in his forehead that isn't normally there and I feel as shitty as I look for stressing him out.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Sorry." He laughs with zero humor. "Well, if you're sorry, that's great. I'm glad you came all this way," he stops and looks at me. "Where have you been by the way?"

"Europe." His eyes narrow. "Mostly Italy, but all over really."

"Well, isn't that just _great_?" He rubs a hand down his face. "Thanks for the apology, but if you're done apologizing and have nothing else to say then fine, I accept it." He points in the direction of the room that holds the woman that is waiting to be his wife. "But if you don't mind, I'm kind of busy right now." He glares me down like he's challenging me to say something else.

I gulp and realize that my whole life I always thought I was tough and brave and strong like my mom. Now, I realize I'm none of that. I'm a total coward. Renee was a coward, too. Because you know what, it's easier to leave and make excuses that things aren't going to work than to stay and try to work them out. "Okay. Sorry." I look down when he huffs. After what feels like hours, but probably only thirty seconds, he mumbles whatever and strides past me.

_Don't be a coward, Bella._

"Wait, Edward." I look up and he's frozen in the doorway. His back to me.

"Yeah."

"That's not all I had to say." He doesn't turn towards me but doesn't keep walking away. I want to look him in the eye, but if this is how it has to go down, then so be it. "I'm a coward. I left because that's what my mom always did. She'd say that it was better for Charlie if she left since it would never work. But I can't blame my mom. This is all on me. I was scared. Scared you might not love me back. Scared I wasn't good enough for you. Scared that we'd fight, and we'd be too different. But I realize now I was too weak to try. But I love you." He half turns and his gaze locks with mine. "I know that sounds crazy after one night, but I think I fell in love with you when I was thirteen, and it's been building ever since. I'm so sorry to just show up out of the blue on your wedding day and ruin it all, but if I didn't fess up and stop being weak, I'd never be able to live with myself." I walk to him and stand Converse to tux shoes. I put my hand on his cheek. "Pick me, Edward. Don't marry her. Yes, she's beautiful and you guys might look like a good match on the surface, but where's the passion? We're fire and ice and if you dream of that one night of passion like I do, then you'd realize we have so much to look forward to." I take in a shuttering breath.

"You know even as a mess," he looks at my chaotic appearance, "You really are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You were a cute girl, but you grew into the most beautiful woman." I smile and my heart fills. "But that passion you talk about is not all it takes to make things work. There has to be communication and trust. I'll never know if you will get up one day and leave me. And I can't…" He closes his eyes and gives me a kiss on my forehead. "Goodbye, Bella. Take care of yourself."

I nod and can't look at him as he walks away from me. Tears stream down my face and I collapse on my knees with my hands bound over my mouth. It's humiliating enough he chose her after my heart spilling speech, but the last thing I want is for all of those people down the hall to hear me.

And it's okay because I really do love him and want him to be happy, even if it's with _her._ My heart feels like a gorilla ripped it out of my chest. Not going to lie, it fucking sucks. Suddenly, I'm hyper-aware of where I am and this is the last place I want to be when they finish their vows and come out all happy as husband and wife.

I go to leave and see Edward hasn't gone back in. He's standing outside the doors pinching the bridge of his nose, taking deep breaths. He's so beautiful in his tux. That Tanya is one lucky bitch. I don't know her, but I trust Alice's opinion and I know she's not good enough for him.

"Edward." He grimaces and even though I just spilled my guts to him he looks shocked to see me. Did he really think I would slink out the back door? Maybe it's best he didn't pick me. If he thought I wouldn't walk out of here with my head held high, he doesn't know me at all. "Here." I pull out the two pairs of boxers I took from him. I wore one of these pairs to bed every night since I left him. "I'm sorry I took them, but you really should have them back." I don't need these painful reminders of him. He takes them and looks at them thoughtfully. "I really love your collection." He looks at me and frowns. "And even though I always gave you crap about your bowties, I love them too." I cup his cheek. "Don't ever change Edward." I walk away, biting my lip the entire time so I don't fully break down. They'll be time for that later.

I'm a few hundred yards away from the church sitting at a bus stop. I feel like I can't breathe. Like I'll never be able to breathe again. I look on my Uber app and I see that Rick is working now and request him. He'll be a few minutes, but I'm far enough away from the wedding venue and the way the road is set up I know they'll go another way.

Alone with my thoughts, I pull out my journal and make a to-do list. I have _a lot _of shit to get done. I need to get my life back on track. Rose said I could stay with her a few months, but with the baby coming I'll need to be out of there as soon as I get a job and can afford a place of my own.

I get two notifications at the same time, the first one that Rick is just a few minutes away and also one from Alice.

_**BELLA! Where are you?**_

_**Licking my wounds at the bus stop down the street. Sorry I failed **_

She doesn't get back. Either she's pissed or too busy. Maybe the ceremony is over.

Moments before Rick should pull up, I hear Alice yell, "Bella. Don't go."

Her little body slams into me. "Don't go. Edward…he," she huffs, "He called off the wedding."

"He did?"

Her little hands are holding onto the top of my shoulders like lobster claws. "Yeah. Tanya and my parents are freaking out, but don't leave. He loves you, Bella. He wants you!"

"What?" I think I know what she means, but I need to be sure.

"Bella. Wait!" Edward, with Jasper trailing behind, runs towards me. "Don't leave."

"Why?" I cross my arms over my chest and give him my best stink eye. I poured my heart out to him and he essentially shot me down.

He gets in my bubble and locks our pinkies. I try to stay strong. The pinky thing…damn him. He's giving me whiplash. He beat up my heart a few minutes ago. It feels like Rocky at the end of that big fight when his eye was closed and his face took such a beating it looked like raw hamburger meat.

"Because I love you." He searches my eyes. "I've always loved you. From that first day you showed up at our house with your freckles, pigtails, and you kicked me in the shin." He grins and his eyes are goofy and soft and…in love…with me.

"We're complete opposites. Why do you think it would work?" In my mind, after my little guardian angel visited me in Italy, I know that I can compromise, but he has to be willing. I _need_ to hear him say it.

"But that's why it works." He holds up the two pairs of boxers. "These. These are why it will work for us."

"What?" Boxers?

"You don't want me to change." He points to the church. "Tanya hates my bowties and my boxer collection. You…you appreciate that about me. You love me for me." He takes a settling breath. "Tanya hates these." He waves the boxers in the air. "You like this about me so much you stole some boxers when you left me." I see him grimace at that memory of me leaving and I know how he feels. "She wants to change me."

"So why would you agree to marry her?" Marriage…that's so permanent. Dating is one thing, but marriage is sacred and he agreed. With her.

He shakes his head. "Because I'm stupid and I wanted to please everyone else, and I worried about what everyone else wanted, but myself." He points to the church. "That shit show in there would have been the biggest mistake of my life. I'm sorry I didn't realize the second you showed up, but sometimes I'm a bit dense. Just like you're a bit messy. We're not perfect, but we love each other and we want it to work." He searches my face and looks as worried as I felt when I was trying to get here on time from the airport. "I mean, I want it to work and I think…hope you do too." I let him sweat a bit. "I swear, Bella, I will spen—"

"Stop." I put my hand over his mouth. "You had me at, Bella, wait." The sexiest grin transforms his beautiful face. "I love you and I wouldn't change you one bit. All I want is that you and I…we grow together. It's all about compromise, right?"

"Right." We embrace. He pulls me so my feet dangle off the ground and plants the best chick flick swoon-worthy smooch right on my kisser. Our little bubble pops when we hear clapping. Uber Rick, who must have driven up during Edward's speech, Alice, and Jasper are all cheering us on. Edward spins me around, sets me on my feet, and cups my cheek.

"Thank you for stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"You're welcome and just for the record I stole those boxers because I knew how much I'd miss you and I wanted a piece of you with me." I shrug. "Your boxer collection is so cool and I would never make you give up something you love." I tweak his bowtie. "I love every part of you." Ha! Take that bowtie and boxer hating Tanya.

We grin at each other like the in love idiots we are.

"Edward Cullen you get your ass back in that church," Tanya screeches running towards us. Two of her bridesmaids trail her holding up her massive train.

Here we go. I bust out my invisible bitch repellent.

"I'm sorry Tanya." Edward pulls me to his side and puts a protective arm around me. "I know it may not feel like it now, but this would have been a huge mistake for both of us."

"Stay away from my brother and sister." Alice stands in front of us, but Jasper puts her protectively behind him.

"Easy, girl." Jasper is a calm, but intimidating force protecting us.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." Esme is right behind Tanya and looks like she wants to grab Edward by the ear. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He opens his mouth and tries to explain himself, but Esme plows right along. "All of our family and friends are here, you have a wedding you're late for, and I want to hold my grandchildren before I'm too old to pick them up." She actually stomps her foot. "How is this going to look to—" she gestures to the wedding guests who are looking at us like a car wreck you can't tear your eyes away from, "—everyone?" She puts her hand on her forehead. "Oh my God, what if the press finds out?"

I think Esme is trying to show up Meryl Streep for an Academy Award. And press. We're Edward and Bella, not Liam and Miley. No one gives two shits about us.

Despite Esme's dramatics, I do love her. The woman was like a mother to me when my own mother was absent and my father was fed up with me. However, Esme is an interior designer, an actual debutante, and Alice told me she recently wrote an etiquette book. She used to run finishing school classes during our middle school years and Alice and I were such disappointments to her. That's actually how I became friends with Alice. We both got in trouble during class and were thick as thieves since. I'm sure this little shit show isn't how Mrs. Prime and Proper expected this day to turn out.

After Esme's dramatics, chaos ensues with Tanya and her family. Esme tries to appease everyone. Edward looks like he has a migraine trying to calm his mother and former fiancée down. Alice, Jasper, Rick, and I stand off to side while Carlisle tries to make peace. At his point, I'm worried about Edward, everyone else can go fall in a hole for all I care. He says something to Carlisle and comes over me.

"I'm sorry," he whispers in my ear.

"I'm sorry." I try to give him a reassuring smile. "If I wouldn't have left…"

"No more talk about the past." He gives me a chaste kiss. I'm sure the brevity of it is due to our audience. I can feel Tanya's eyes on us, but we're in our bubble and she's easy to ignore.

"Thank you for choosing me."

"There was never a choice."

We stare at each other. The chaos around us fades away. That familiar electricity ignites between us and I'm wondering how hard it would be to slip away and pay Rick to drive us back to Edward's condo.

"Everybody, STOP!" Alice bellows and everyone finally shuts up. "Mom, relax. Edward realized he was making a big mistake." She looks right at Tanya who is flanked by her wedding party and family. "No offense, hon, but you didn't really love my brother, only the idea of him. So do us all a favor and get over yourself."

"Why you little heathen!" She makes a move like she will slap Alice, but Carlisle and Jasper are right there to stop her.

"Tanya, everyone," Carlisle says with an authoritative yet calm tone. "No one touches my daughter. She didn't do anything. I'm sorry how this all played out, but obviously, we don't have a wedding, so it's best that everyone just leaves." He waves towards the church. "I'll take care of everything." His tone is final.

Tanya glowers at me and then stomps off, her entourage flanking her. I've never wanted to hug someone more in my life than I do Carlisle Cullen right now.

"Thanks, Daddy." Alice does the hugging for me. I notice Jasper keeps a protective arm around her while she embraces her dad. She pulls away from her dad and snuggles into Jasper's side. "Mom, I'm sorry I yelled, but—" she taps her stomach and gives Jasper a loving look, "—don't worry about waiting to be a grandma because in about seven months you're going to get your wish." She takes Jasper's hands. "Jasper Whitlock, will you marry me?"

"Oh!" Esme squeaks and covers her mouth.

Jasper gets down on one knee. "Alice, darling', I love you and our baby you're carrying more than anything in the entire world. Yes, I will marry you and I'll be the happiest man in the world."

They kiss, but Esme's and my freak out keep them PG-13.

"See Mom, you will get to have a wedding and become a grandma!" Alice gives her a big hug. They embrace for a long time, whispered words between them. They never got along, always at odds with one another. I have a feeling this baby will bridge the gap between their broken bond.

"I love you," Edward whispers in my ear and then grabs my ass. "Can I just tell you how awesome you look in these jean shorts?"

"It's been a sexual desert for me, Cullen, so you better be putting out tonight."

"Two words." He traces my lips. "Wild Night." He runs his lips over the spot on my neck he loves to mark.

"Rick." Edward waves him over. He's still hanging out and soaking up all the drama. "Hey man." Edward shakes his hand. "Long time no see."

"Good to see you again, Edward."

"Listen. It looks like Bella won't need a ride after all." We overhear Alice and Jasper deciding now is a good time as any to get married. Both their families are here and everyone is already dressed up. "How about I pay you to have an extended lunch, you can go to the airport and get Bella's things, then come back and enjoy the reception with us?" He gives me a wink. "Bella and I will need a ride home later."

Yeah, I'll need a ride so I can ride my man later.

"Sounds good Edward." He chuckles. "This has been fun. Your sister is a firecracker."

"That she is." He hugs me to his side and kisses my temple. "You ready love? Looks like we're needed as attendants in a wedding."

…

When Jasper and Alice say their vows—they were ad hoc, but so, so sweet—there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Carlisle looks as happy as a clam, despite promising Tanya's hysterical parents he'll pay for the wedding. And Esme, she's completely ecstatic.

Edward paid Rick to get my luggage. I'm now wearing a vintage Italian dress, circa nineteen fifties. Alice's cousin, Maggie, washed and fixed my hair—there was a shower in the bridal suite, and since we were the only wedding booked the rest of the day, they let us have it as long as we needed. Most of the Cullen invited guests stuck around. Esme called the caterer, and they brought over the appetizers and moved the cocktail hour up. No one minds waiting when they're buzzed and fed. As Esme would say, it ended up being serendipitous.

There's no daylight between us as Edward sways me back and forth on the dance floor. I hum contently and listen to his heart.

"I'm dying to know what you're thinking." He leans back and locks our gazes. "Reading minds."

"What?"

"That's what my superpower would be, reading minds." He traces my lips. "Actually, let me take that back. Reading your mind. That's what I would pick."

"I asked you that question the first day I met you. If you were able to have a superpower, what would it be?" I study his face. "You never answered me."

"I was too worried."

"Worried?"

"Yeah. I told you I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. You were so cool and confident." He hums. "At that point, I was pretty geeky and in an awkward stage." He gives me a sad grin. "I never answered because I was so worried I'd say the wrong thing and you'd not like me."

"You don't need a superpower. I'm an open book." I give him a quick kiss. "I'll always tell you what I'm thinking." I gesture between the two of us. "Good communication. Promise me we'll always have it."

He puts our combined hands over his heart. "I promise."

Alice and Jasper, dancing, come into view. "They're going to be the cutest parents. They look so happy."

"Hmm. Yeah, it thrills Mom. I don't think she ever thought Alice would settle down. Jasper is already talking about going solo from his band and staying in Seattle since the music scene is just his style." I rest my head over Edward's heart and we sway to the music. He leans his head over mine and we both sigh contently. "Do you know who else is happy?" I shrug in answer. He pulls away and tightens his hand on my lower back. "I'm totally and completely happy."

"Do you think we'll make it?"

"It's going to be a wild ride." He smirks. "But yes, I think together we can overcome all the obstacles." He taps my nose. "Well, let me amend that, I think we'll make it as long as you pick up after yourself in the house."

"What house?"

He tisks me. "Silly, Bella. Our house."

"We have a house?"

"Well, it's more a condo, but I wanted to know if you'd share it with me?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

He pulls me out into the foyer, holds both my hands and gets down on one knee. Holy shit. I don't know if I'm ready for marriage.

"Don't look so panicked." He smirks, but his voice shakes a bit. "Bella Swan, you are the love of my life. I've always loved you. Will you please," he pulls out both pair of boxers that are in his tux jacket pocket. "move in with me and share my boxer collection?"

I drop to my knees so I'm level with him. I cup both of his cheeks and love the way his barely there five o'clock shadow is coming in. I'm going to have to remind him tonight how much I love it so he won't shave in the morning. "Edward Cullen, I would love to move in with you." I hold up one finger. "On one condition."

"What?" He gives me a little boy pout.

"I get first dibs on the boxers."

He holds out his hand. "Deal." We shake on it. "Oh, wait, there's one more thing." He scratches his forehead looking nervous and worry tightens in my belly. "I have a weeklong honeymoon on the Italian coast. Will go with me?"

"Oh. My. God! YES!" I jump up and cling to him like I'm a spider monkey. I get another week in Italy and Edward. I'm a lucky bitch. I just won Edward Cullen.

THE END


End file.
